


Tharja's Wicked, Big-Dicked Scheme

by SexTheHex



Series: Tharja's Gigantic Dick [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Gen, Orgasm Denial, Other, cock growth, hyper balls, hyper futa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Tharja’s put into motion a plan to satisfy her kinkiest fetishes with her dearest Robin. The cornerstone of her fantasy? Draining a titanic cum load from her massive cock all over the boy with the other ladies in camp. Today, Tharja and Lucina build up their stamina and their gigantic cock length by fucking each other senseless, then denying their enormous cum shots.
Relationships: Lucina/Sallya | Tharja
Series: Tharja's Gigantic Dick [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187777
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Tharja's Wicked, Big-Dicked Scheme

**Author's Note:**

> This is all mostly build up and orgasm denial. I'd be happy to continue it if folks seem to like it!

PLAPPLAP-PLAPPLAP-PLAPPLAP-PLAPPLAP

Sweat rolled down the side of Lucina’s cheek as she endured the intense pounding. The sound of her and Tharja’s body’s slamming against one another was louder by the moment. Over and over again, that signature double smack of crotch slamming against ass, then balls hitting balls rung out loud. Perhaps it was a bit noisy? Surely they were risking being found out by the camp. 

Yet, what could be done about it? Neither of them could stop these nightly fucking sessions now; they felt just too divine. Their bodies had morphed so thoroughly under the contortions of Tharja’s magic. They were positively addicted to sex with their gigantic cocks!

“Mmmmph, take it all bitch~” Tharja purred, hands digging into Lucina’s expansive cheeks a little deeper. 

“Of course I’ll take it all, Tharja. I take you down to the hilt on the regular.” Lucina responded in earnest. 

“Do you really not get dirty talk? I want you to act like a bitch when I fuck you, make this more fun for me!” A peeved Tharja responded. 

The pace picked up after that little altercation. Tharja grabbed Lucina by her long blue lochs of hair, tugged her back, and went even faster. Her cock subjected Lucina’s asshole to a trial like no other! Gigantic, writhing girl cock as wide as her fist-hick slammed in and out of that distended, ruined anus with force! Of course, Tharja’s beast was too long to withdraw all of her yardstick out of Lucina’s anal passage in one thrust, but a solid foot of cock meat was diving in and out of Lucina’s butt on every thrust! 

“You like that now, slut~? Ahahaha~” Tharja purred.

“Ah… Ooooh yeaaaah~” Lucina cooed, smile wide, eyes shut. “Maybe dirty talk is kind of nice…”

The breakneck pace of hyper cocked girl on girl futa fucking continued for minutes on end of total bliss. Each of them was absorbed in their own wonderful world of dick slamming, ball smashing, buttfucking heaven. That was, until Tharja’s voice pierced the air…

“C-cumming…” Tharja eeked out. “I-I’m about to c-cum…”

Lucina’s eyes shot wide open. “Cumming!?” 

Immediately. The thrusting stopped. Lucina crept forward on her sleeping bag and let every inch of Tharja’s giga dick creep out of her. The moment the final foot of the monster cock was out, It slapped right back against Tharja’s face, primed, fully erect and ready to blow! Lucina stood up immediately, her own three foot cock and basketball nuts jiggling back and forth as she did.

“Hold it in Tharja, hold it in!” Lucina pleaded. “Do it for him. Do it for Robin. Hold back!”

“R-robin…” Tharja repeated, just barely able to sum up the power to speak as every other ounce of her being tried desperately to hold back her load. “F-for Robin…”

Tharja made such unflattering, beastly noises as she tried her hardest to command her body through sheer force of will. Orgasm was here, she couldn’t stop that, but she could stop herself from ejaculating! With all of her might, Tharja managed to shut the tip of her urethra closed with an iron grip; a freakish feat for any normal cock, sure, but not for the engorged enchanted mega dicks she’d grown on the duo. With it all sealed tight… Tharja let go. A sweet orgasm deserving of a cock that massive thundered through her body!

“Ha-HAAAAA~!!!” Tharja roared! The sweet sensation of pints and pints of semen releasing from her backed up balls roared through her body with ecstatic force! What a sweet sensation, the delightful feeling of letting go a load that’d been building for weeks and weeks… Oh, but it  
was all temporary. 

After a solid 10 seconds of nothing but orgasmic high, things started to change. Tharja’s shut cock was flushed red with blood, urethra bloated as the sperm in her shaft begged for release. Tharja started breathing heavily, body tense as if she were lifting a titanic weight. Lucina came closer to the mage and comforted her.

“C’mon, c’mon! You can do it, you can hold on!” Lucina pleaded.

“I-I can’t! I’m g-going to blow!” Tharja groaned in a rare moment of vulnerability.

“You’ve got this, come on! You’re the most powerful dark mage ever!” Lucina egged on.

That boost of ego provided Tharja with the one last burst of energy she needed to reach her goal. Tharja took a deep swallow. Her legs flexed and her toes curled as she tried her very hardest to will her muscles into pumping her load back to where it came from. With all her efforts combined, with every bit of physical and spiritual strength she had… Tharja succeeded!

The bloated tip of her urethra started ebbing back down. One more flex of Tharja’s body and it was all rushing back! The dark mage roared as enough sperm to fill a pitcher sunk back into her sack. The sensation was like nothing else. It was a mix of agony and uproarious pleasure; a sensation that the two had gotten absolutely addicted to as their cocks had ballooned larger and larger. The wrath of all that spunk pouring back into their sack felt like a sort of reverse orgasm; all the thunder and high of shooting out incredible amounts of spunk… but with a tinge of sweet, sweet denial that made them just as hungry for the next cum shot again. And oh god, the glow… it felt like that priceless moment of orgasm right as ejaculation thundered out, but lasting for minutes at a time!

After writhing in bliss for over a full minute, Tharja finally stopped shaking. Her body relaxed and transitioned to her new normal post-coital state: relaxed but still just as horny and ready for more as before all the fucking had begun. Tharja gave a great sigh as her cock tip finally loosened up. A splash of clear pre shot across the room as Tharja had finally fully wrangled her load successfully back inside her.

Tharja finally came back down to her senses, “Oooh… That was good… Oh, but way too close. Sorry, I got impatient and warmed up a little with this before you came over.”

Tharja picked up her black marble dildo off of her sheets to show as evidence… wow, was it really this small? She felt it was satisfying during her pre-sex toying with her ass, but now, it seemed so small. It seemed she was rapidly becoming a size queen. 

“It’s fine, Tharja.” responded Lucina. “Do you know where the rope is?” 

Tharja nodded. “Behind the stack of tomes.” 

There it was! The measuring rope. Lucina grabbed the length and fell back on the sleeping bags with Tharja. She excitedly wrapped it around Tharja’s mammoth ballsack to see how things had gone.

“You’re 42 marks on the rope in circumference now.” Lucina announced.

“Oho~! I went up another two just from that one cum shot!” Tharja celebrated. “Do my cock, next.”

Lucina used the rope length against Tharja’s shaft. “...37 and a half marks on the rope! My god, taking this thing at 36 was bad enough. How am I supposed to take even the slightest bit extra!?”

“Dark magic will make everything fit, dearest.” Tharja reminded her. “Or, well, it’ll do most of the lifting there. But you’re willing to pick up the slack for it, right? After all, what’s a little discomfort when it means priming an even bigger load for… Robin~”

Both of the girl’s erect cocks surged at the sound of that name. Oh Robin, sweet Robin! He was going to love the present they’d been priming for him!

Lucina’s heart was fluttering being reminded of that name. “Ah… You really think he’ll like this? We’ve been saving up our loads for weeks. I hope he appreciates all the effort we put in.”

Tharja nodded. “I’m sure one of his most secret fantasies is being a cum dump for enormous cocks. I’m so sure since… well, I’ve gone prying around in his dreams and seen his fantasies for myself! When we finally undo that tucking seal in front of him and our crotches go from smooth facades to our monstrous cocks… Oh, you can bet he’ll fall to his knees and beg for it~”

Lucina nodded. “Wow, you can explore dreams with the right magic? That seems… awfully powerful…”

“Yes, quite powerful!” Tharja confirmed. “If someone was a bit naughty, they could even fiddle with someone’s head and change their desires. Why, maybe someone could twist one’s ultimate fantasy into girls with huge cocks blowing their load all over them. Or maybe, one could make it so the thought of growing a cock up to their lips to please a lover could seem so straightforward and wise and… Well, maybe I shouldn’t elaborate on things too much. It can be a headache for the less magically inclined.” 

Lucina had stopped listening. Halfway through her elaboration, she couldn’t be asked to decipher the implications of much more of Tharja’s speech. There was a much more pressing matter at hand; a tender, aching, bulging priority boiling over in her nuts. Tharja had driven her prostate mad from that brash assault. She needed the sweet bliss of release, and the intoxicating sensation of all that liquid being forced back into her sack.

“My turn, Tharja.” Lucina started. “Sp-spread ‘em! Spread ‘em quick!” 

The swordswoman was boiling over for release; groaning, sweating, a total mess already! Weeks of building up her load to such insane amounts had made her so effortless to arouse, especially around such a scantily clad, ridiculously hung piece of ass like Tharja!

Tharja’s own erection slapped against her tits from the rush of blood as her partner’s lust turned manic. She turned over on the bed, hands, knees, and nuts on the sheets.

“Spread what now~?” Tharja teased. “Do you want to shove it back inside my fat ass~?”

Tharja wiggled her bottom in the air, flexing her hyper-cock ruined asshole to convey an inviting wink as best she could. Her position shifted further, her movements elegant to make her motions as totally tantalizing as possible. Her face went low, her legs spread out. That big, fuckable bottom was still standing tall, seated on top of Tharja’s titanic baby factories. She gyrated her hips a tad, and her ass swayed and danced as if her own testicles were a yoga ball.

The result of all that masterful seduction? All that effort to drive any cock from limp to fully erect, let alone one that went from crotch to chin? An exalted hero slamming her entire body onto Tharja with totally unbridled enthusiasm. 

“OOooh Tharja! OH THARJA!” Lucina yelled! She could take this hypnotic teasing no longer. Lucina needed to sate her urges right this moment!

“Ahh, ahaha… That’s lovely, deary. Now, do be as patient as I wa-aAAAa-aaAAAAAAH!!” 

Tharja screamed as a fuck manic Lucina slammed her shaft in with no care for Tharja! Cock by the half dozen inch submerged every second into Tharja’s cavernous asshole, treating the powerful dark mage as if she were no better than a pocket pussy! The same dark magic that had twisted the duo into hyper cocked freaks even served as protection during the insertion, rendering both of their bodies capable of even the thickest intruders. Though still, It didn’t make a full fucking yard of cock meat rushing inside her ass any less shocking for Tharja!

“You’re so tight! Oooh, I feel like I’m melting inside you, Tharja!” Lucina cheered, groans leaking out her mouth as it all sunk closer and closer to the hilt.

“H-haaah… H-HHAAAaahggghh…” Tharja’s calm and cool demeanor couldn’t keep up with this much Lucina up her ass. The dark puppet master magician side of her was rapidly taking a back seat to the introvert under that. She couldn’t help but just crumble and fold to the third leg inside her.

“It… It’s all the way in! Tharja, you finally took it all!” Celebrated Lucina.

“M-mmph…” Tharja whimpered. 

Lucina shuffled in closer, her entire body looming over Tharja, her hands on her hands, her mega nuts pressed against hers. Her head got intimately close to Tharja’s ear…

“C’mon now. Don’t you know anything about dirty talk? Don’t just be a little BITCH~!”

PLAP! The first thrust! A full foot of cock pulled out of Tharja’s butt and right back in!

“O-OOOOH~!” Tharja moaned!

“Say it. Say you want it!” Lucina demanded.

A labored Tharja finally started to talk. “I-I want…”

“You want me to use this giant fucking dick?” Lucina asserted.

Another slam in and out! Tharja’s moans turned gutteral and deep, her eyes rolling back from that sensation of total fullness fucking her! 

“YESSS~! Please me, fuck me! Fuck me like I’m our dearest Robin~!” Tharja roared!

For just a second, Lucina didn’t respond. Her pupils dilated and her pulse quickened. Her body, already so primed for action after all that build up, went into overdrive! That name, that sweet name! Her inner demon rocked out, the beast in her soul was thrashing! Robin, sweet Robin! Oooh, Tharja was going to get fucked with all the passion she had for that fuckable tactician!

SLAM! PLAPPLAP-PLAPPLA-PLAPPLAP! Lucina positively lost it! 

“OOoooOoOOOH ROBIIIIN~!” Lucina wailed, hips thrusting like a machine, her megaton cock sliding in and out as if it was as light as air! Lucina was lost in her libido!

“H-haa-h-h-holy SHIT!” Tharja grimmaced! This was the most intense fuck Lucina had treated her to yet! She was flat out rutting her asshole, thrusting in and out with that titanic hunk of girl meat! It was so good… so good, Tharja’s body couldn’t handle it! 

“O-oh.. Oh no, Lucina stop, please!” Tharja wailed. “You’re fucking me so good I… Aaa-AEEEIII~!”

All this slamming against her prostate so soon after forcing back down her biggest load ever was too much. Tharja’s balls kicked into overdrive! Those already freshly bloated testicles surged and bubbled, churning even more spunk into the already horribly overpacked receptacle. Tharja could feel it; Lucina could see it! Those swollen nuts went red with veins throbbing, her nuts pushed to their very limit as seed by the pint filled her sack!

“M-my balls! They’re getting too full! At this rate, you’re going to work up a load I can’t hold back!” Tharja exclaimed.

Lucina heard her friend’s wail. She knew she needed to pull out or she risked sullying Tharja’s load all over the ground… Oh, but she simply couldn’t stop! Tharja’s ass was such heaven, she couldn’t cease plowing her until her own orgasm hit and her own testicles started expanding! It felt so good, so amazing! ...Certainly a dark mage as powerful as Tharja could bear the brunt of her cock until she too was at orgasm?

“Can’t stop… Can’t stop! Too good! Too good!” panted Lucina.

Tharja’s pleas were ignored! She’d have to endure a buttfucking already at the edge of climax! Oh god, it was all so insanely intense. Tharja had her teeth grit, her whole body sweating, her mouth swearing as many expletives as possible. Cum. God, she wanted to cum so bad!  
Denying her climax seemed impossible this time. If she came and tried to deny the release now, she wouldn’t be able to hold it all back, just from the sheer pressure and volume. Semen would leak out of her in a spray with enough force to strip paint. Then, it’d just be a matter of time until that little release dragged her resolve down into draining weeks and weeks of sweet, salty spunk all over the tent! Her plans would be ruined! She… she needed something to stop this fast! 

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Tharja growled. “Stop it you bitch! Cut it out you horny fucking skank!”

“It’s… Oooooh~!” Lucina’s pace raced even faster at Tharja’s insults! 

Wait a moment… That was it!

“You depraved slut! I can’t believe you’re this out of control!” Tharja grumbled.

Lucina looked lost in the rhythm of their balls smashing together…

“This fat ass isn’t good enough for you! I deserve better than some hung bimbo like you!”

“Uurrgggh... “ Lucina looked even more intense!

Tharja bet it all! “Fuck me harder! Fuck my fat ass harder! I want to feel your nuts spanking mine! C’mon you stupid bitch!”

“A-AHAAA~!” Lucina wailed! She could take no more! Denial. Lucina needed to deny her orgasm! She yanked herself out of Tharja’s ass as quickly as she could, leaving a gaping hole behind. She fell onto her back. Don’t cum, don’t cum, don’t cum…

Yes it’d worked! There was only one hope now for Tharja to hold back her load.

“Lucina!” Tharja shakily yelled. “Lucina help!” 

“I… I can’t!” Lucina cried. “I’m about to cum too! I can’t clamp your shaft down!” 

“N-no, not that!” Tharja dismissed. “The dildo! Pass me the dildo!”

Lucina couldn’t stand back up or do much of anything, but she could at least help with that arm's reach request! Lucina’s left grabbed the toy and passed it to Tharja. Just in time too… that tingling sensation Lucina got in her legs when she neared climax had just spread to a full body muscle flex. She was all but paralyzed, just on the edge of her strongest denied cumshot yet.

She had it! Tharja had the dildo! She didn’t have the strength to clamp her urethra down completely but… but maybe there was another way. Tharja too threw herself on her back. Her massive cock slapped her in the breasts, the surged full cock head just about to release. Yes! Yes, her cock had grown so huge, it was just wide enough! Tharja took the dildo head, pressed it against her pee hole and squeezed that muscle tight!

“Hoo-OOOH~!” It was in! She’d used the dildo like a plug for her cock. The stimulation though... Umf~! Tharja had never played with cock insertions before! The sensation was intense, so intense Tharja couldn’t hold on any longer! She squeezed her cock tip muscles tight. Either this worked or Lucina and her would be covered in her blanket of white. Tharja, sweating all over, red in the face, body flexing just to hold on single seconds more…. Let go!

“G-GGAAAH-GAAARRHHHH~!” An unearthly roar blasted out of the dark mage's face, a noise as primal as could be, a spectacle to see coming out of such a normally elegant mage!

“A-AaaAAAAAAH!” Lucina blared not soon after! While her own titanic dick climaxing wasn’t nearly as powerful as the unfathomable sensation Tharja was enduring, it was still a mind-blowing, endurance testing spectacle of girl cock! The duo writhed and screamed with all the strength they could muster, lost in the magic of hyper cock ejacluation denail!

Lucina, lip wobbling, eyes tight, clenched her urethra with all of her being. She groaned, twitched, gripped her fists tight and tried her very hardest to hold on… and succeeded! A huge volume of semen bloated her length as it so desperately tried to find release, but the swordswoman was steadfast! The pleasure of climax with the sting of denial made Lucina positively glow. As the tidal wave of spunk drained back into her expanding balls, a smile as wide as could be swept over her. It felt far, far too good! Even panting and twitching, she was in such a divine high!

Meanwhile, Tharja let it all go. With only that clamp around that urethral insertion left, she let her balls try and drain their payload as best they could. The noises were audible, splashing and squelching the duo could clearly hear as insane volumes of girl cum rushed up through Tharja’s towering cock. The sensations, oh god it was intense! Though the satisfaction of ejaculation washed over her, Tharja felt like she was going through labor! She was red in the face, every ounce of her energy fighting to hold her load back. She tried so hard to hold on to that dildo lodged in her cock. She squeezed the fake cock with an absolutely iron grip as a stormy sea of semen raged in her dicklength. Tharja grew worried… Could she hold on? Had even that tiny relaxation of her will trusting in that plastic dick doomed her to lose her load? It felt like she didn’t have much longer. She really was going to release all that spunk and…

GURGLE~! SRRRRHHHH

Rushing liquid. Oh my god, it all was rushing back into her balls! Tharja smiled so bright, she’d conquered her cock! 

And as that flood of spunk filled her sack back up, that smile corrupted to a manic one. All the sting of denial and the pleasure of orgasm washed over Tharja as her reverse cumshot drained her dick’s contents back from where it came. This time though? It was with the largest volume of liquid she’d ever dealt with. A heaven like no other mixed with only the slightest pain of denial soothed her to the sweetest high she’d ever felt. She felt light headed. Tharja started to laugh. She’d done it, she’d saved her precious cum load for her dear Robin.

And for a while, the two lay there, awash in the orgasmic bliss of release as it lasted not seconds but minutes on end. The duo held hands. The ladies kissed. Sex with their gigantic cock lengths truly felt incredible. Their journey over the past weeks to grow these phalluses to insanity had felt amazing every step of the way.

“Thanks for being so rough with me.” Tharja cooed into Lucina’s ear. “! I love it when you treat me like that~”

Lucina traded compliments. “I thought you’d like it, and right back at you too! Your dick felt divine insi-”

“Holy shit! Tharja, your dick!” The girl panicked!

With their senses returning as the sweet high of denied release calmed down, Tharja and Lucina could clearly see something different had happened this fucking session. Tharja’s cock… damn! It’d grown so much larger! The two were nearly evenly hung before all this; Lucina was probably even a little larger. But now… Goodness, Tharja was an entire gigantic cock head ahead of Lucina in length! 

Tharja lunged her head up to see if this shocking change had more to it than just her length. Low and behold her balls had suffered a similar fate! Their even sized days were gone. Now Tharja clearly had the bigger bloated ballsack! Judging diameter and circumference was difficult just sitting on the floor, but it looked so much plumper, and bulged out so much more.

“I… I guess I really was cumming way more than normal thanks to your anal skills. If I didn’t have that fake cock corking me up, I probably would have blown it all…” Tharja reasoned.

“It’s… it’s so beautiful!” Lucina marvelled. She quickly adjusted her position, worshipping that monumental ballsack with her hands, lips, and tongue. 

“I want a ballsack as big as this.” Lucina gleamed. “I want you to fuck me while I’m still at the edge of orgasm, just like what happened to you! I’ll shove a toy to cork my cock too.”

“So ambitious~” A frisky Tharja smirked “I’m sure Robin will love every inch you add to that behemoth between your legs.”

Robin. That name made the duo’s erections spring back to full mast. God, Tharja’s meat was even more tantalizing at full erection. Neither had the energy to continue their coital insanity now, but Lucina was already looking forward to her first corked up climax...

But even with Tharja’s goliath, their cocks were still much too small. Dearest Robin deserved only the most massive shafts magic could summon. Tharja could sense there was still more room to grow, until her length could truly drown Robin in white. Plus… Why should she and Lucina be the only ones to drown him? They could still add Noire or Cherche or Cordelia to the legion of massive cocks...


End file.
